


Insecurities

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is really insecure about his appearance but his boyfriend Yuu Nishinoya convinces him that he shouldn't be insecure about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my homegirl Yuri-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+homegirl+Yuri-chan).



“Ugh,” Asahi groans at his appearance: his dull brown hair is hung in a sloppy, relaxed bun, he has bags underneath his eyes, and his nails bitten down to the skin. That’s not even all of the things he resents about his appearance, he hates that his stomach isn’t toned to perfection, he hates how his thighs touch each other; he basically cannot stand anything about his appearance. Asahi’s boyfriend, Yuu Nishinoya, preaches to him about how truly beautiful Asahi is, but it all seems forced to Ashai. It’s hard for Asahi to believe that anyone could love him when he can’t even love himself. 

“Asahi-chan?” Yuu knocks on the bathroom door; Asahi had been in there for a somewhat long time and Yuu started to worry about his insecure boyfriend Asahi Azumane. He can’t get across to Asahi about how truly beautiful and radiant Asahi is. Yuu can not find one flaw about Asahi, other than his weak heartedness but that’s it. 

“Yeah?” Asahi asks snapping his eyes from his grotesque appearance. 

Yuu opens the door and focuses his eyes on Asahi’s shirtless torso; he grins and steps into the bathroom, “hey hunk.”

Asahi shakes his head and responds honestly, “I’m not a hunk.”

“Who told you that?” Yuu asks. Asahi shakes his head and turn away from Yuu reaching for his shirt on the counter, Yuu stops him by wrapping his arms around Asahi’s belly. 

“Yuu-chan, please let me put my shirt on,” Asahi pleads nervously, his whole body freezing. 

“Nope,” Yuu replies. “I see you shirtless all the time, what’s the difference now?”

Asahi sighs and answers quietly, “I’m too fat to be shirtless around anyone.”

Yuu gasps and tightens his grip on Asahi’s stomach, “shut up.” 

Asahi tries to wiggle out of Yuu’s grip and continues, “I’m not even pleasant to look at.”

Yuu lets go of Asahi’s stomach and says all joking aside, “I said shut up.” Asahi throws his shirt on in one swift movement and shifts around studying the ground. Yuu steps closer to Asahi to where they were about a half centimeter away from each other and says, “baby, look at me.” Asahi shakes his head, still staring at the ground. Yuu extends his hand up to Asahi’s head and lifts it slightly, only for Asahi to automatically drop his head back to the floor.

 

“Look at me, boo,” Yuu begs. Asahi looks up, but only marginally, his eyes tearing up a little. “Listen to me,” Yuu pleads, positioning one hand on Asahi’s waist and the other on Asahi’s shoulder. “I’m not going to preach to you about how absolutely perfect you are, but I am going to tell you, appearances don’t matter at all. You are such a beautiful person on the inside that it shines through. You are so mindful, affectionate, appreciative, so soft spoken, and so much more. You treat everyone equally and you treat me so much better than I deserve.” 

Yuu breaks for a breath and there’s a single tear rolling down Asahi’s cheek; Yuu erases it with his thumb and continues, “I love you so so much; I love you so much that I’d do anything for you. You make me breathless, make my stomach do flips, and makes me smile all the time, even in my sleep. I think that’s more than enough to be content with, you don’t have to love your appearance, you just have to love who you are, not what you look like.”

Asahi sniffles and whispers, voice quivering, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Tears were flowing down his face, but this time they were the lively ones; Asahi blankets his arms around Yuu’s small frame and gently picks him up. “I love you so so much. I love you, I love you,” Ashai blubbers into Yuu’s shoulder. 

Yuu smiles to himself and pecks the top of Ashai’s head, “I love you too.” Asahi continues to sob into Yuu’s shoulder for a little bit until Yuu rubs Asahi’s back and whispers, “calm down baby, I’m always going to be here, for the better and for the worse.” 

Asahi lifts his head and sets Yuu back down on the ground; he wipes his face and grins, “I’ll always be here for you too.” Asahi grabs Yuu’s hand and intertwines their fingers, “for the better or worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
